Si La Ves
by Pixielinson
Summary: -Si la ves- empezo James; miro a Remus y suspiro. Abrio la boca para seguir hablando-: Dile que he estado mejor,-rogo Lily a Tonks. Lily y James terminaron hace tiempo, aun se aman y Remus y Tonks tienen una cita, sus amigos les dicen que decir si los ven


**Esta cortito, lo siento:**

**nos vemos abajito:D**

**:**

**SI LA VES.**

**:**

_Si la ves dile que,  
Que me has visto mejorado  
Y que hay alguien a mi lado  
Que me tiene enamorado_

—Si la ves… —empezó James con nerviosismo; levanto la vista y miro a su amigo licántropo— dile que… he estado mejor.

El lugar donde se encontraban era la casa del moreno; estaba completamente sucia, había bóxers regados por todas partes, ropa, bolsas de comida chatarra muggle y muchas cosas más.

Desde su ruptura con Lily Evans había entrado en un tipo de depresión de lo más extraña, salía a «divertirse» y mostraba siempre una falsa alegría.

—Que… estoy saliendo con alguien, que estoy enamorado…—mientras hablaba, perdió la mirada recordando los momentos al lado de la pelirroja.

Remus solo veía con tristeza a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tenia una cita con Tonks, y como James sabia que ella era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja le estaba diciendo a su amigo que decir si se encontraba con «Evans», puesto que eran mujeres, y pues… ¡eran mujeres!

_Que los días se han pasado  
Y ni cuenta yo me he dado  
Que no me ha quitado el sueño _

—… dile que el tiempo ha pasado tan de prisa que yo no me he dado cuenta, —le dijo Lily Evans a su mejor amiga: Nymphadora Tonks.

Lily estaba sentada en su sofá, y al contrario que James, su casa estaba limpia,, solo que la depresión de ella era normal. Su cabello largo estaba despeinado y enredado, tenia enormes ojeras y se veía delgada; ella no se molestaba en ocultar su tristeza.

—Que por fin tengo una relación sana, puedo dormir bien y… y… que…

_Y_ _que lo nuestro esta olvidado_.

—Que por fin he olvidado lo nuestro, —dijeron Lily/James a Tonks/Remus.

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien  
Que nunca he estado mejor _

—¿Sabes…?, dile que estoy perfectamente, que nunca antes me habías visto asi de bien… —siguió diciendo Lily.

Tonks solo veía a su amiga.

Suspiro y se sento en el suelo.

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero  
Por que ella no esta, que va_

—… ¡bah! ¡Si cree que me voy a morir por que no esta, por favor!… —exclamo James levantándose bruscamente del sillón y empezó a caminar como loco por la sala.

«Es que ya estas muerto amigo», pensó el licántropo mientras lo observaba sin hablar; «muerto en vida».

_Dile que al final de todo  
Se lo voy a agradecer _

—… creo que incluso debería agradecerle, —susurro Lily; —si, después de todo, si…

La manera en que hablaba dejaba en claro que nunca se lo iba a agradecer. Lily le dio la espalda a su amiga y se dispuso a seguir hablando: — Pues…

_Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada  
Y que ya no me despierto  
En plena madrugada  
_

—… ya no espero que me llame ni nada por el estilo…—continuo James, y a pesar de que estaba «enojado», su voz no se quebró por eso; agarro sus gafas y las aventó al otro lado de la habitación, su respiración se acelero y su pecho subía y bajaba de acuerdo con ella, el lobo se levanto y sin importarle si parecería gay o algo así, abrazo a su amigo. — ya no me despierto en las madrugadas pensando que ella esta a mi lado… ya no…—el moreno le devolvió el abrazo a su amigo y no pudo contener un sollozo. —Dile que…

_Y que ya no la recuerdo  
Y que ya no me hace falta_

—… ya no me acuerdo de el… y-ya n-no —Lily derramaba lagrimas silenciosas y Tonks solo la abrazaba y pasaba las manos por su cabello, en un intento de reconfortar a su amiga.

«No, no hay necesidad de que te acuerdes de el; no cuando lo tienes grabado en la piel».

—N-no m-me ha-hace fal-falta. No necesito de el para vivir…

«Es que esto no es vida».

_Dile que ya estoy curado  
Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado_

—… puedes decirle que estoy mas que curado, que lo que tuvimos no es mas que pasado, que estoy cerca del matrimonio casi casi…—se separo de su amigo y camino hacia donde había aventado los lentes minutos antes. — ¡Rayos! —Cuando los tomo vio que estaban destrozados, — ¿Dónde esta mi varita? —pregunto y empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones, pero era imposible, puesto que el suelo estaba cubierto por basura.

Remus se acerco y saco su varita. —A ver, hombre; dame eso.

James los entrego sintiéndose inútil. Remus apunto los lentes con la varita y murmuro: «_¡Reparo!_».

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (yo estoy muy bien)  
Que nunca he estado mejor, (mejor)  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va  
_

—Como te iba diciendo, —empezó de nuevo el moreno; — le dirás que estoy perfectamente bien.

—El que esta bien soy yo, —le comento Remus mientras guardaba la varita.

—Que nunca me has visto mejor, —siguió, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

—Mejor, —dijo el licántropo con sarcasmo.

_Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)  
Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas mintiéndole) _

—En resumen—Lily se tiro en el sofá —: Estoy bien…

—Sabes que no es así, Lily—la reprendió la metamorfomaga.

Lily hizo una mueca pero siguió hablando.

—Nunca me has visto asi…

—Si, asi de mal. —pero la pelirroja volvió a ignorar el comentario.

—No me he muerto por el…

—¡Deja de mentir!…

«No quiere entender».

**(…)**

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo se muy bien que no)  
Que nunca he estado mejor, (miente un poco a mi favor)  
Se lo voy a agradecer._

—Ya me voy, Lily. Quede con Remus a las seis. Adiós…

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiendo) _

—Regreso luego, James… tengo que estar ahí a las seis…

….

—¡ESPERA! —Remus/Tonks se dieron la vuelta alarmados y miraron a sus amigos:

—Ahora que lo pienso, dile que…

**(…)**

Remus se encontraba sentado enfrente de su novia en un café muggle, charlaban animadamente hasta que a ambos les llego una duda:

—¿Y como esta Lily/James?

Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato hasta que empezaron a reír.

Luego se quedaron serios, recordaron lo que les habían dicho sus amigos de último momento y abrieron la boca para decirlo:

_Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_.

—Ya no nos vemos, —dijeron al unísono.

Y aunque no había forma de explicarlo, ambos sabían que mentían.

«Remus… aunque pensándolo bien… mejor dile que ya no me ves.»

«Ahora que lo pienso… Dora… dile que ya no nos vemos».

_:::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::_

**¡¿qe les pareció?**

**Esta feo?**

**Lo siento si es así, pero lo escribí entre cinco y diez minutos.**

**Algún review?**


End file.
